


Day 31

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Confused Peter Parker, Day 31, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2019, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Tony Stark, cursed Peter, enjoy, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 31. Embrace.Peter sat in the corner, his ears pricked for danger. Something was wrong, he could feel it, so he had to be ready to protect his family.





	Day 31

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!
> 
> Hey!!! I can't believe it!! This is the last one!! The last part of Whumptober!!! I don't know why i decided to do this... and at times I wasn't sure i was going to finish.... But here i am!! I just want to thank all of you, whether you are just reading this one o whether you have read them all.... It's been a pleasure..... Hope you enjoy!!

31\. Embrace.

Peter sat in the corner, his ears pricked for danger. Something was wrong, he could feel it, so he had to be ready to protect his family.

He could see worried looks on Tony and the rest of the avengers team's faces from where they sat at the table, talking about something; clearly something worrying at that. But no matter how hard he thought he couldn't figure out what could possibly be wrong.

Everything seemed fine. Everyone was here. Everyone was safe. Peter couldn't see any horrible down sides from any recent missions, but that didn't seem to stop Tony looking over at him at least every 30 seconds, nor did it stop the worried frown which had worked its way onto his face.

Peter waited and about 10 seconds later, Tony looked over. Peter turned his head slightly, curiosity filling his eyes as he tried to figure out what was worrying Tony so much. He had been thinking about it for hours and had now decided enough was enough. Time for action, not thinking.

He thumped his tail against the floor once before standing up, his nails scratched the floor when he trotted over and his ears flopped slightly. He barked slightly before pressing his golden fur into Tony's hand.

"Hey Pete." Tony said gently, his voice stuck between that baby voice you use for animals and the voice you would use to address a 15 year old, "how are you?" He started scratching behind Peter's ears and he couldn't help but whine in happiness, dropping onto the floor and rolling over onto his back.

"Can he even understand you?" Clint asked from the other side of the table, leaning over it slightly to get a better look at Peter.

Peter turned to look at him, standing on his four paws before jumping up, putting his front paws on the table and going nose to nose with Clint. "Yes I can understand you." He growled but it appeared no one at the table could understand him.

"I think he understands." Bucky laughed, nearly falling off his seat while laughs racked his body and stole his breath.

Peter growled softly one more time before dropping back onto the floor and trotting over to lie at Tony's feet and ears drop in their conversation.

"What are we going to tell May?" Natasha asked gently, looking to Tony as though she expected him to have all the answers.

"She's away for the next few weeks for work, hopefully we'll have him turned back by then." Tony replied, clearly barely believing his own words.

"Isn't that lying?" Wanda asked, red light flickering at her fingers and making patterns in the air while she thought.

"We don't have a choice. If we tell her that Petr is a dog she'll come running back, she needs this." Tony explained, his voice was steady but his shoulders were dropped like the weight of the world were resting on them. Peter tried to comfort him, but it just seemed to make things worse.

"I still think we should call doctor Strange." Steve announced, this looks magic so maybe he'll be able to reverse it." There were murmurs of agreement around the table and Peter couldn't help but wonder what they were calling Dr Strange for. Nothing strange was going on.

Tony didn't reply, he just sighed and pulled out his phone. "Hey, Strange. We've got a situation, we need you here asap." Then he hung up the phone and turned to the others, "he'll be here soon."

Peter sat there for a minute longer before getting bored, they seemed to be worrying over something but Peter still didn't know what and now he was getting antsy. He just wanted to move.

He hurried off until he found a ball and then scuttled back, his paws sliding on the wooden floor until he slid to a stop in front of Bruce. He hopped once, dropping the ball by his feet and waiting. It took Bruce a minute, but then he smiled and picked up the ball, throwing it across the room.

Peter yipped once and then he was off. He ran. He jumped. He caught the ball. He landed on the wall. Then he trotted across the ceiling to drop the ball back at Bruce's feet…. Well he accidentally dropped it on his head but still.

Everyone in the room was staring at him open mouthed so he yipped again. Why were they so shocked anyway? He was about to ask when a blazing orange portal opened up. Peter growled threateningly at it for a moment before he recognised it and ran over, still on the ceiling, it was Dr Strange.

"Hey everyone where's the - oh…. Yeah I can see why you called me." Dr Strange said as Peter dropped from the ceiling, barrelling into him from above, yipping for hugs.

He wondered for a moment why Dr Strange looked so surprised before he shook it off, it didn't matter.

"Can you help?" Tony asked, concern filling his voice while he walked over, picking Peter up and absentmindedly stocking his fur.

Dr Strange waved his hands in the air for a minute, causing Peter’s fur to glow orange. Almost as soon as it started, it stopped and Petr was back to his normal golden colour. "I wish I could," Dr Strange started ominously while Peter just sat in Tony's arms wagging his tail, completely oblivious to the tension starting to fill the room, "but he was turned by science and magic can't reverse science."

"REALLY!" Tony exploded, scaring Peter and causing him to leap into the floor, "sorry Pete." He added quickly before turning back to Dr Strange, "You're saying that this was science! Science can’t do this! And that magic can't undo it! What’s the point of magic if it can’t beat science!"

"Yes, that's what I said, but the point is that science and magic are two different things, they coexist but you they are fundamentally different." Dr Strange said, ignoring Tony's eye roll and going back through his portal, "good luck." He yelled and he was gone. Tony sighed dramatically, dripping onto the floor in defeat. 

Peter could tell something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what. Deciding he could only do one thing, he wriggled until he was curled up on Tony's lap. He may not be able to help, but he could provide comfort.

"Oh Pete." Tony muttered, exhaustion filling his voice and his eyes shining with unshod tears, "what am I going to do."

"You'll figure it out, whatever it is." Peter yipped, hoping that maybe just this once, Tiny would be able to understand him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been three weeks. Nothing had changed. The avengers still seemed sad every time they saw Peter, and he still hadn't figured out what had happened. He was starting to think it was him. Something about Peter was upsetting them and it hurt because it was the complete opposite of what Peter wanted to be doing. He wanted to make them happy, not sad.

A loud alarm blared through the compound, hurting Peter's sensitive ears and causing him to whine in unease.

"It's ok Peter," Nat said gently as she ran past, "just stay here."

Peter barked. He trusted them, he trusted them all, but he also knew he couldn't leave them to do anything alone.

With a determined bark, he stood up and started running in the direction Nat had gone. He would protect his family. Even if it was the last thing he did.

He reached the room with everyone else in it and skidded to a halt. There was a man with a large machine and he was pointing it at Tony. No. He was firing it at Tony.

Peter didn't even think, he just acted, he threw himself forwards, fitting his golden body in front of Tony's just in time to catch the bright light before it hit Tony. He shielded him and that was all that mattered.

Everything hurt. His jaw. His skin. His very bones ached and his eyes itched. He could tell that this was it, but he didn't care. He had protected his family which was exactly what he had promised to do.

A dog's purpose? Protect your family.

Something about that didn't feel right for Peter. Something didn’t fit right. He had to protect his family, but something didn't match up.

The sense of unease was still there as he closed his eyes. He didn't really like it, he wished his last moments could have been in peace but he guessed this was it. No do overs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter blinked slowly.

He appeared to be lying on the ground, the aftermath of a battle surrounding him along with a sobbing Tony and a sad looking Avengers team.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Peter?" Tony looked up slowly, shock filling his eyes and voice. "Is it really you?"

"Yes…" Peter replied slowly, "who else would it be?"

Tony didn't reply, he just leapt forwards and pulled Peter into a tight hug; it felt like he was trying to squeeze the life out of him, but Peter just relaxed into the embrace. He could figure out what had happened later. For now, he would hug Tony back with everything he had.

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally planning what to write for this..... and i just went "Fuck it, it's the last one... I'm making Peter a dog" so here we are!!!  
I really hope you enjoyed!! This has been an experience and a half...... So once again, thank you every one of you!! Hope you enjoyed reading this October of works as much as I enjoyed writing!!!
> 
> Have an amazing Halloween all of you!!!
> 
> ~ Summer   
(๑╹ڡ╹)╭ ～ ♡


End file.
